


Monroe/Rosalee Drabbles

by dreamsofspike



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: A collection of my drabbles for the pairing Monroe/Rosalee from Grimm.





	

**#16 - Prompt:** Any, any, surprise badassery ( **Monroe/Rosalee** )

  
 **Fill:** " _Rosalee_...?"  
  
        "Don't threaten a _fuchsbau_ 's husband... especially at her wedding."


End file.
